All-Maudra Seladon
Unknown father Tavra † Brea |friends = Skeksis Rian Brea Deet Kylan Gurjin Naia Fara Argot Ethri Laesid Mera Seethi Onica Cadia Red-Haired Paladin Baffi |minions = Paladins of the Vapra Clan |enemies = SkekSo SkekSil SkekMal SkekZok SkekTek SkekEKt SkekOk SkekLach Gruenaks Deet Fara Hup Brea Rian Naia Gurjin Kylan |likes = Customs (formerly), duty before family, her mother, her sisters, her friends, rebellion |dislikes = Insubordination, traitors, the Skeksis, evil, danger, cruelty, rebellion (formerly), Tavra's death |powers = Dreamfasting Flight and retractable wings |possessions = Crown |weapons = Grenades Crown |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance '' |voice = Gugu Mbatha-Raw |alignment = Bad/Neutral, later good }}'Seladon''' is the anti-villain turned secondary tritagonist in Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is a princess of the Vapra Clan, the sister of Brea and the late Tavra and one of the three daughters of the late Mayrin. She is voiced by Gugu Mbatha-Raw. Background Personality According to Aughra, Seladon is a lost child, letting her emotions cloud her better judgments. This is proven true when in her anger with her youngest sister Brea, she had her taken away as a traitor. To Tavra, Brea and Seladon were both similar, especially having the same stubbornness. Seladon felt overshadowed by her mother because Brea was able to get away from royal duties. However, in reality, Seladon felt pressured because she was going to be All-Maudra one day and why Mayrin was the toughest on her. Seladon admits that she finds her duties and the meetings she has to attend to be utterly boring. She was very loyal to the Skeksis, believing them to be benevolent rulers but when the evidence was right in front of her that they were evil, Seladon was oblivious to their true nature, proving her to be a horrible judge of character. When she learned that they were evil as everyone had warned Seladon, she refused to take responsibility for her actions, immediately blaming Brea and her friends causing all the trouble. However, when Tavra was mortally wounded and on her death bed, Seladon realized the mistakes she made and acknowledged her faults, even saying it should have been her who got killed instead and that her arrogance was not her younger sister's price to pay. Before her death, Tavra was about to make Seladon and Brea reconcile after their sibling rivalry. In the end, Seladon found a new sense of loyalty with Brea, Rian and Deet, joining them in their fight during the Battle of Stone-in-the-wood. She proceeded to be brave in battle, even helping Maudra Fara when she was mortally wounded. It was there that Fara acknowledged Seladon as the All-Maudra and that her mother would have been very proud of her. She later watched in horror as Deet channeled the Darkening and used it to protect her friends, shouting in terror. A happier Seladon is seen at the celebration, giving Gurjin a hug after their first victory at Stone-in-the-wood. Powers and Abilities *'Retractable Wings: '''Like all the females, she has retractable wings. **'Flight:' Seladon can fly with her wings and slow down her falls when she jumps down from tall heights. *'Gelfling Magic - Seladon has powers and abilities just like other Gelflings **'''Dreamfasting: Seladon can share her memories and thoughts with other Gelfling and vice versa whenever she is in physical contact with other Gelflings by touching hands. When she dreamfasted with Deet, they were summoned by Aughra to the Dream World and was able to communicate with her and her other friends, even though they were in different parts of the world **'Longevity '- As revealed in The Power of the Dark Crystal, Gelflings can live for years longer than a human, as with Jen and Kira. It possibly means that Seladon ages the same rate as they do. Biography End. Begin. All the Same. Seladon has a sibling rivalry with her youngest sister, Brea, due to their mother favoring her youngest sister. When Brea receives a ride from the Skeksis to the palace for the Tithing Ceremony, Seladon berates Brea and gloats that she is now going to be punished by their mother and sent ot the Order of Lesser Services. However, Brea took note that her sister was jealous because Seladon was not the one who got to sit in the carriage of the Lords SkekOk and SkekLach. During the Tithing Ceremony, Brea begins questioning the whole event when SkekOk and SkekLach both manipulate a farmer and his wife to give up a pendant that belonged to the mother of the farmer's wife. Brea attempts to voice against it, but Seladon tells her sister that they cannot pay for the farmers' offerings as it is not their job. Nothing Is Simple Anymore Later, when Brea erases the Sifan Elder, Cadia's, memory, Seladon is the one who convinces her mother to send Brea to the Order of Lesser Services as punishment. What Was Sundered and Undone Later, Seladon voices her concerns of becoming the All-Maudra to Tavra, and reasons that Brea deserves time with the Order to learn discipline. However, Tavra remains silent through the whole conversation. Seladon asked why she didn't say anything, and her younger sister responds that their mother puts pressure on Seladon because she will be All-Maudra one day. Seladon doubts her mother will ever see her for what she is, but Tavra assures her sister that she will one day. As Seladon admits that she finds the meetings she attends so boring, the sisters are informed that there has been a murder at the Crystal Castle. Later, when Tavra encountered Brea, she realized that Brea and Seladon were both similar and had the same stubbornness. Back at Ha'rar, when Mayrin realizes that both her younger daughters are gone, Seladon reminds her mother that she's still there. However, Mayrin tells her eldest daughter that isn't what she meant. She nearly tries to turn away from the citizens and the Sifan caravan but Seladon convinced her mother that she was the All-Maudra first and mother second. Seladon is later seen attending the Sifa caravan and greeting elder Cadia, while quietly voicing her disappointment on her little sister. The First Thing I Remember Is Fire Sometime after Brea escapes from the Order and reawakens a creature, Lore, Seladon comes in with several guards and yells for her sister to get away from the creature. However, Brea stops Lore from attacking Seladon because she is her sister. Looking upon the stone creature, Seladon asks Brea what she has done. She Knows All the Secrets As Seladon berates her younger sister, Mayrin approaches the arguing sisters and yells for them to stop. Seladon and Brea each convince their mother to take their side. However, Seladon is unsuccessful, as Mayrin is convinced by Brea and sends Seladon to check out the farms on the outer regions to learn more about the Blight (the Darkening). Before she heads out, Seladon meets Deet and agrees to listen to her and Hup's story. Seladon doubts most of Deet's story, but willingly agrees to dreamfast with her. Howevver, Seladon wakes up in the Dream Space and refuses to listen to Thra's call like her sister and mother are. Aughra sees her mind is set on a different path, so she sends her back. Seladon wakes from the Dream Space and goes to tell the Skeksis of the "traitors" that are in Ha'rar. However, it ends in tragedy when Seladon's mother is murdered by SkekVar. Blinded by anger, Seladon orders Brea, Deet, and Hup to be arrested with the rest of the Gelflings that SkekZok and SkekVar are taking back to the castle to be drained of their essence. As she grieves, SkekZok feigns comforting Seladon after her mother's death. They make Seladon All-Maudra before they depart. By Gelfling Hand ... Time to Make ... My Move Prophets Don't Know Everything While imprisoned in the Skeksis' dungeons, Seladon was unhappily reunited with Brea. Blinded by her grief and anger and began to blame Brea for this mess and told her younger sister that it was her and her friends' fault. She continued to put the blame on Brea for Mayrin's death and said their mother could have avoided the draining of all the gelfling by sacrificing the few that were already chosen by SkekVar and SkekZok. However, she stopped upon seeing Tavra, under the Arathim Ascendancy's influence, who was annoyed by their whining. Seladon and Brea tried to get to Tavra but they realized that she wasn't their sister any more The Crystal Calls A Single Piece Was Lost Trivia * The Skeksis violently stripping Seladon is very similar to them ripping up skekSil's robes apart from the original film. * After Seladon confronts Aughra, she mounts a Landstrider to head for the Castle of the Crystal. She gives a cry of "Hi-Ya!" to get the Landstrider moving, which is an obvious nod to Frank Oz and his characterization of Miss Piggy's trademark karate chop in The Muppets franchise. * Her crown and clothes are meant to resembles the Skeksis. Gallery File:Age-of-resistance1x01 1509.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x01 2240.jpg File:Age-of-resistance1x01 2346.jpg Brea and Seladon AOR 109 2368.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0212.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0224.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0238.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0257.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0279.jpg Age-of-resistance1x03 0280.jpg Age-of-resistance1x05 2599.jpg Age-of-resistance1x05 2637.jpg Age-of-resistance1x05 2684.jpg Seladon with Brea and Tavra3.gif Age-of-resistance1x05 0816.jpg Age-of-resistance1x06 0148.jpg Age-of-resistance1x06 0168.jpg Age-of-resistance1x06 0170.jpg Age-of-resistance1x06 0185.jpg age-of-resistance1x06_0195.jpg Dark-Crystal-S1E6-Seladon.jpg Dark-Crystal-S1E8-Seladon.jpg dark-crystal-seladon.jpg Dark-Crystal-Seladon-makeover-1.png Seladon - Challenged by Fara.jpg Age-of-resistance1x10 1495.jpg Age-of-resistance1x10 1516.jpg Age-of-resistance1x10 2195.jpg Seladon1x05 0902.jpg Dreamspace3.jpg Seladon and Mayrin Dreamspace.jpg Dreamspace7.jpg Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Heroines Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Elves Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Reformed characters